20 Feet
by DDT
Summary: A story of how i get away from a banished place, involving digimon...some humor.
1. The Lair

20 feet- By DDT  
  
Disclaimer:  I do not own digimon or any other references made to copyrighted material  
  
Note:  I will be Referred to as DDT for that is short for Dark digimon tamer. Duh!  
  
-----Chapter 1: The lair------  
  
I was hiding in my lair (cave) when this terrible feeling came upon me. This feeling I have had before, it was a feeling of hate, the darkest hate. This feeling came every time I thought of they. I wanted nothing more than to crush they. I am greater than them; I have the will to rule the universe. They are the digi-destined. It is they who I want to defeat. Then I can have glory and take their show. My target is the seasons three tamers; they are the ones who forced me too live in this miserable place. This dark wretched cave is my lair. This is where I have been hatching my plan to revolt against they. I have been in this cave for quite some time. Those miserable kids put me here with the help of some digimon friends. They were able to keep me here by spreading the most EVIL digimon across the land in front of my lair. This digimon is KOROMON, The foulest creature in the digital world. My only weakness. It is like kryptonite on superman. My faithful buddy, Devimon, protects me. If a koromon wanders into my lair it is shooed out by my companion. Later, it was my own fear that made Devimon afraid too. When he and I put our hearts together we can take on the Koromon. That is how I plan to defeat the Koromon. I will be executing my plan tomorrow.  
  
"Master," Devimon hissed in his demonic voice, "we must rest, for we have a big day ahead of us." I stood up from my rock and replied with a drowsy tone, "Yes my friend I want us prepared for a full attack on those wretched beasts." My companion stretched his massive body and opened his wings gesturing me to lie on them. I snuggled close to him, as I had always done, and then we exchanged goodnights.  
  
As I lie in my bed, waiting for the "sandman" I was thinking deeply for I was depressed. My soul felt dark and memories of my past manifested in my head. I was just an infant when I was abandoned at on orphanage. I grew up there, eating the shit they served. It was a dark time. The head master beat us with Mr. Switch. This was the name for the whip. It was a long rope, covered in tar. The end separated into 3 pieces with leather straps at the end. As I lay there I could still feel the scars. Then I was 11 again. I was so sick of that orphanage. I was planning a revolt. My plan had worked successfully. I had gotten out of bed one night. I walked silently to the headmasters chambers. I was able to pick the lock with Julie's bobby pin. She was my only friend. I snuck into that foul smelling room and saw a Grandfather clock leaning against the wall. I scooted it over inch by inch towards the wretched mans bed. Once close enough, I let it fall. I quickly ran until I could run no more. I climbed the iron gates and got free. My last thoughts were of Julie, then I sleep came.  
  
I was in my "bed" and suddenly got up. A bolt of lighting flashed lighting my lair and to my horror the Koromon had gotten inside! I gasped for breath as I tried to wake my pal, only to find he was dead. I screamed in horror as the koromon drew closer to me. I backed into a corner. They were closing in fast. So close I felt their hot sticky breath. Just as they jumped to harm me, I woke up screaming. Devimon heard me and got up abruptly. "What is the matter master," he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just had a nightmare," I replied between gasps of breath, "let us sleep again." We then lay down in the normal position and slept. I woke up the next morning to the sound of my pal cooking breakfast. "Whatcha cooking," I asked in a weary voice.  
  
"That would be field rat stuffed with worm guts and a glass of morning dew." he replied happily, "been saving it for this special day."  
  
"Yummmmmmm," I said while licking my lips. This was a rare dish because the only way to get it was to venture outside, with the koromon. We gobbled the food very quickly, and then downed the dew. "That was delicious," I said between licking the leaf it had been served on.  
  
"Why thank you master," he replied while cleaning up the mess. I started to dress in front of the reflection pool in the corner of my lair. I saw myself, my dark narrow eyes, and small mouth, and my proud dark hair that went in every direction. I wore a long cape, black on the outside red inside. My pants and shirt were ragged and dark. I was proud of my looks. I looked fearsome in my perspective. "It is time master," muttered Devimon. I walked with him to the end of the cave and stepped out into the bright daylight... 


	2. Foot 1

-----Chapter 2: Foot 1-----  
  
  
  
We stepped out into the blinding daylight. I stood blind for a few moments as my eyes adjusted to the intensity of the sun. We my vision was clear I saw what looked like rubble. There was trees fallen, walls, and fences everywhere. No one was around. It was an eerie felling. Things were lying in heaps of rubble like someone had trashed what had been here before. "Koromon," said my friend. He took tree steps forward and looked around. "Wow, this place is empty," I said with a low voice, "I thought koromon would be everywhere."  
  
"No master, they are hiding, maybe sleeping, we must get across the field as quickly as possible," he exclaimed. We both quietly creped across the rubble, careful not to make a sound. As we were walking along I asked "Devimon, why can't we just fly across the field?"  
  
"NO!!!! WE MUSN'T," he shouted so loud that it hurt my ears, and a flock of birds escaped from their resting place in a nearby oak tree. "Sorr~~~y for asking then," I said quite annoyed. I knew better than to ask him so we just kept plodding along. I would estimate we were about half- way across the field when I heard something rustle a nearby bush. "Oh Shit, I think I no what that is," and to my horror a koromon popped from under the bush. "Devimon, what do we do?" I asked frightened.  
  
"We fight, with our hearts," he replied. My friend then threw one of his arms from its resting place and it came out like a spring. The arm drew closer and then snatched the little devil. He squeezed the koromon with the sharp nails that my pal had. He held that position of squeezing as I watched in awe. Finally the little demon turned blue then purple, and then He popped into a bloody mess. "Devimon, I di-didn't know that they were so easily defeated," I was saying with shock, "if only we had gone sooner and I had not held-"  
  
"It's too late now, just forget it." My pal then prepared himself to absorb the koromon's data. He completed his ritual and said "That data didn't feel right, wait..something is happening somet-," he fell to the floor with chocking spasms. He was shaking violently like he was having a seizure. "DEVIMON, WH_WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?!," I screamed. He was shaking very badly, I tried to stop him but he was too big and I was thrown against a fence. I heard rattling and then a group of about ten koromon showed up. "Oh SHIT," I cried in panic. I quickly threw myself up and was thinking what to do next. The koromon looked mad and they were coming closer. Meanwhile my friend was still shaking. I thought of something and decided to test, "HERE IT GOES!" yelled me, and then I ran towards the koromon with blazing speed. I flung my arms around like a wild monkey? Heh. Anyways, I threw my arms at one and knocked it against a wall. "AAHHHH, SHIT, IT BURNSS!" I cried in pain. My arm felt like it was on fire. I went crazy, trying to put the "fire" out. In the process of my wild antics I managed to kick a few koromon. I heard screams and saw blood everywhere. The koromon guts were covering my body. Of course this caused more pain. I picked up a lead pipe lying on the floor and started bashing things. Some more unlucky koromon got into my way. But I accidentally hit Devimon, which stopped him from shaking. "What the Hell you do that for?" he woke up grumpily "Master are you alright~~?" He smashed the remaining koromon and stopped me. I was standing there much shaken. "Master are yo-", he started. Then everything went black.  
  
I woke up, who knows how much later, and I found myself in my lair. "Wha-what happened?" I asked.  
  
"The koromon guts burned you, it was a pretty site. I killed the remaining koromon and carried you back to the lair. I am making a cure-all potion right now form the herbs I found outside," he explained.  
  
"My head hurts," I grumbled. I got up and walked around. Then I heard a voice from nowhere sound, "One foot completed," it said mysteriously.  
  
"Devimon, why the F**k did it say that," I said very angrily. He got up to try and prepare and answer. "Well~~~, ok, koromon wasn't the only part of the curse, there are other things," he said quietly, "One we are trapped here until the koromon are defeated. After we defeat all the new koromon, we may move forward one foot. We can travel more than one foot but, we can't really. As you know there are 20 feet out there. So, we have 19 more feet to go and 19 more groups of koromon to defeat."  
  
"Shit," then I blacked out again.  
  
-----To Be Continued..------ 


	3. Foot 2

It must have been a day later before I awoke. I started up but realized I couldn't move an inch. I lay back down and thought. I knew that the next time I and Devimon went out to fight; we would need a plan of attack. I was a complete fool to think that we could just run out across the field. I heard something fall in the corner of my lair. "Sorry," Devimon said, "ahhh you are finally awake. You can take the cure-all now. I bandaged your whole body in tarniment leaves from the tree outside." He stood up carrying a wooden spoon with a foul smelling liquid. He shoved the revolting concoction into my mouth. It was extremely hard to down the liquid. I swallowed it and muttered groggily, "I would almost rather fight 50 koromons then drink that crap."  
  
"Well it works real well," he retorted, "and in a couple of days we will be able to go back onto foot number two." He sat down near me and told me to take it easy. "I hate this place, I want out now~~~," I whined with the voice of a toddler.  
  
"You just rest for a few days, prepare yourself mentally, I will prepare us physically. I am planning to build armor and some weapons from scraps outside," Devimon was suggesting. I lay back down, taking the advice of my friend. I would definitely need to form a plan of some sort for the next time we ventured out. Sleep soon fell over me as I pondered my situation. My last thought was the day we got out of this hell hole.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO," I woke up screaming in a cold sweat. I couldn't bear what I had just seen.  
  
"What is it master," Devimon rushing to my side in panic.  
  
"I had the dream again my friend, it was the same one, the koromon were everywhere," I exclaimed in fear. When I went to go get some water I realized that the tanrniment leaves were still on. They were great for mobilizing people because once you added water to them, they turned rock hard. "It is ok now you still need some rest, go back to sleep," he softly comforted me. I once again took the advice of my friend and rested longer.  
  
Over the days I was forming a plan of attack for the next we adventured out. I was thinking hard and I formulated my plans incorporating the weapons and armor my dear friend made. I had the dream over and over. It was haunting me. I didn't have much sleep unless "Devimon the potion maker" gave me some knock out potions. After a few days of rest I was exercising my body for the next time we attacked.  
  
"I think I am ready to go for the next attack," I said when I was done doing my daily push-ups. I got up to stretch my body.  
  
"I agree it is time for the next attack. I have created plenty of weapons and armor so the koromon will not burn your skin. Here, take this, it's a full body suit. I made it out of the scraps outside. We should clear this foot pretty easily." Devimon explained while handing me my weapons. I started strapping this new armor on. I did some quick movements in them and found them uncomfortable. But it was the best I could have. I tested out my primitive weapon. It was a long lead pipe with pointed ends of a metal fence strapped to the end opposite the leather for a hand grip. I also had a big shield that was made of wood, metal, ect. It also had the same fence points in the middle. Each point on these was sharpened very fine. I was stabbing at invisible digi-destined when my friend interrupted, "We rest the rest of the day and night and head out tomorrow."  
  
"I agree," was my reply. I resumed stabbing at my mortal enemies, once I got tired of that I stabbed at invisible koromon. After that got boring, well I just got tired I curled up into Devimon's wing as usual and went to sleep. Well of course I had the dream, again, and woke, again, but I was able to get somewhat of a decent night sleep. I fell back asleep and woke up what seemed seconds later to breakfast cooking. "Watcha cooking," I asked Devimon sleepily.  
  
"Dry roots," he said with disappointment, "I couldn't get anything good." He handed the nasty, chewy meal to me. I forced it down my throat. I did some stretching and jogging in place. I put my armor and got my weapon ready.  
  
"Let's move out," I said in an affirmative voice. We ran out into the daylight. I quickly looked to the left, then to the right. All I saw was the usual junk everywhere. "We will just continue walking, stay sharp, and keep your eyes open." I said wearily. We walked about 10 feet. The edge of the field was so close yet I new I could not escape. I heard some thing fly over head. I looked up to see what it was; I didn't get a chance to see what it. When I looked down I found a huge log in front of me and I tripped over it. My body went sailing through the air and I landed on something soft. I heard it growl. O shit, I thought. I felt the pink little monster raise his antenna and latch then to me. "AAHHHHH, it burns," I cried in pain while scrambling up. Devimon slash the little bug with his nails. It popped. I rolled on the dirt to get the burning sensation off.  
  
"That was close DDT," he exclaimed, "we better get movi-LOOK they surrounded us," he screamed. They were koromon everywhere. There must have been 30.  
  
"Devimon, don't you have other attacks?" I exclaimed while backing into the center of the enclosure.  
  
"Well, I do have evil wind which will eliminate ¾ of the koromon here."  
  
Naturally I facefaulted. "WELL THEN USE THE ATTACK ALREADY," I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Well…I would if I had some breakfast this morning, but well... I had breakfast but dry roots just don't cut it." He quietly explained.  
  
"I YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" I asked. I didn't know the seriousness of that question. "Lets just pick up that gas can and lighter that just happen to be over there and see what happens." I did just that spraying the gasoline all over the koromon, lit the lighter and hurled at them. With one big blast they instantly vaporized and were no more.  
  
"Well that worked nicely, except for one thing, NOW WE ARE SURROUNDED BY FIRE," was the cry of Devimon.  
  
"Just flap you wings or something," I said with no emotion. My pal raised his wing and with the ease of a hot knife through butter, he blew away the fire. "Foot 2 complete," was the words of the mysterious voice. We walked back to my cave with the classic sunset in the background and we were never happier. "Hey look," Devimon said, "The Koromon from foot 3, come here cute little guy, guchi-guchi-goo."  
  
"RUN, YOU DUMBASS," I screamed. 


End file.
